rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mugger
Mugger is a Human mutant Crocodile created by a blood mage tampering with the Anima Mundi. Played by Raltin Avarr. History Poor Yet Happy Mugger was not his original name, it was the experiment name given to him by Connan Vargus's apprentice, who split off from his teacher to conduct his own experiments. Mugger grew up in the poor district of Varrok, and was a hard working person, he eventually met his wife Anne and they were married at the Saradominist church in the city. They stayed as such for several years before they were taken. Captured Mugger and his wife were stolen from their home at night by mysterious black robed figures and taken down into the sewers of Varrok, where they were caged and experimented on by Connan's run-away apprentice. Using mutatious Dragon blood and mixing it with that of a Crocodile, the apprentice injected it into Mugger and used his blood magics training to tamper with the Anima Mundi to warp the man. Mugger's wife followed soon after with a fish-blood mixture, she was not as badly warped as he was, retaining much of her human features. The experiment stripped them of much of their memory, Mugger retained enough to remember he and his wife were married and originally came from the world above. He managed to rally his fellow prisoners and they revolted, breaking free of their cages and killing the apprentice and his assistants. The mutants then fled deeper into the sewer system. In time, many of the experiments lost their sanity and turned feral, the few that did not ended up being attacked by the corrupted. Mugger and Anne kept out of harm's way by taking refuge in the sewer system's water ways where the other creatures could not follow. Eventually Anne made a mistake and ended up being attacked by the corrupted experiments, Mugger arrived too late and killed the other creatures in hate-fueled revenge. It was when he was building his wife's funeral pyre out of stones and loose bits of vegetation that he was found by Alliance order members, tracking down rumors of creatures in Varrok Sewers. He attacked them in a rage, thinking them to be more cohorts of the apprentice blood mage, but they managed to hold him off long enough for the noise to attract the corrupted experiments. Mugger forgot about the fight and ran to the sewer gate to pull a lever and close off the tunnel, but found the lever to be stuck. Putting aside his aggressiveness for the moment, he called for the Alliance member's aid to pull the lever down, and so it was. After calm was restored, the members explained themselves and Mugger told his story as well as the other creatures. After finishing putting his wife to rest, the members offered Mugger sanctuary and a promise to help cure him, and so he followed them. Saftey The group of Alliance members he followed eventually reached a small base on Karamja in a pocket plane, where Mugger has taken up residence and has yet to venture outward from. Appearance He looks like a bipedal Crocodile with large muscle mass, his eyes are usually yellowish green but turn red when angered. He stands nearly as tall as two men and is wide in body frame. Personality He believes in justice and at heart is a simple person, accepting his fate and leaving it at that. Other information *A blood mage injected Dragon blood mixed with Crocodile blood into Mugger so that he could influence the Anima Mundi (also known as "the life force") of the man. *He knows a litte about blood magic from returning to the ruins of the experiment lab and reading the notes left by the apprentice. He even attempted to find a cure himself using what he learned from the notes. *Due to the animal he resembles both physically and somewhat mentally, he has an explosive temper and can be set off quite easily. *The funeral pyre he built for his wife may hint at him having Fremennik ancestry. Trivia *His name is a breed Crocodile. Media crocodile eye.jpg|A closeup on one of his eyes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Good Category:Mysterious Characters